Holiday Happy Times
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A collection of one shots. Not holiday-based necessarily, but I'm hoping to post at least on holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Merry Christmas everyone! This story is first of all a Secret Santa fic gift to the awesome grc73! It is also a beginning to a new holiday series of short one-shots I'm hoping to keep up with in 2015 (I realized today I haven't posted or updated anything in 2014. Ooooops!). **

**Disclaimer: this story WILL require some audience participation (dangerous words when smut is involved haha)! More on that at the end of chapter 2. For now, enjoy…especially you, grc73! You asked for "Booth and Brennan fluff turned up to 11", so I hope this works!**

_**-b&amp;b-**_

The knock on the door was fast, a quick rap of the knuckles. Booth blinked in surprise and immediately looked to his right. Brennan was there, and she met his gaze. Their relationship was new enough that there would definitely be _questions_ if someone they both knew saw them in their current state, him shirtless in a pair of boxers, and her bottomless in only his t-shirt.

"I'll get it," Brennan moved to stand up, and Booth tried to pull her down.

"I don't think so, Bones. Not like that you're not."

She frowned. "I'm wearing more clothing than you are, Booth," she said as she fully stood crossed her arms over her chest. Booth's eyes strayed at the movement and for a second, he lost his train of thought. "And it's also my apartment," she added, already moving toward the door.

He was right behind her, opening his mouth to tell her to at least look through the peephole to see who it was before she answered, but he was too late.

But it was all for nothing, as the only thing on the other side of the door was a Fed Ex package. It was addressed to Temperance Brennan, and Booth peered over her shoulder as she bent to pick it up. "Expecting a package, Bones?"

"Not that I know of," she answered, already taking it over to her table.

Booth did a likely unnecessary (but he wasn't taking any chances) look around the hallway before closing the door and re-locking it. Then he turned to see Brennan pulling two jars from the box. Inside each jar were several strips of paper. "What's with the jars, Bones?" he asked as he made his way over.

She frowned and pulled out an accompanying envelope. "It's says "Bren" on here," she murmured as she opened it. "Only Angela calls me that, and-" Her voice trailed off as she scanned the contents of the letter. Booth watched as her eyebrows rose, and his curiosity got the better of him. He picked up one of the jars and turned the lid, pulling out a few strips of paper.

"Hand," he read from one. "Mouth," he read from another. "Pussy-what the hell?!" he tossed the paper onto the table, reacting like he might catch a disease. "Bones, what is this?"

Brennan handed him the letter and gathered up the strips of paper. "As you know, Angela already knows we are…" she motioned between their bodies. "Experiencing sex," she finished.

"Experiencing," he deadpanned back to her. "I think it's a little more than experiencing, am I right?" he smiled. "We _experienced _each other four times this morning."

She eyed him for a moment, and he motioned for her to continue. "So, she has sent over this game to help spice up our sex life."

"What?" Booth huffed and did a quick read of the letter. "Spicing up? The fuck, Bones? We've been sleeping together for like two weeks-" He froze and then looked up at her with horror. "Did you tell her our sex needed spicing up?"

Brennan immediately heard the vulnerability in his voice, and she moved to step closer. She placed one hand on his bare chest, unable to stop herself from gently stroking his skin. "Of course not, Booth. In fact, I've told her that it's been incredibly amazing. Especially after last weekend when we-"

Booth pressed two fingers to her lips and his eyes went wide. "You told her about that!?" his voice was a near squeak and had dropped down to a whisper. Brennan rolled her eyes and pulled his hand away from her face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Booth."

"I'm not ashamed," he postured. "Trust me. I've got nothing to be ashamed of at all."

"Then we agree."

Booth just eyed her for a second before looking back to the paper. "The purpose of the game is to take turns," he read aloud. "Pick a body part from the jar, and then pick a location from the other. Your job is to make your "partner", he paused. "She added the quote marks around partner—she's so hilarious," he drawled and rolled his eyes. Brennan smiled as he continued. "Your job is to make your partner come in the specific location, using the body part mentioned. But remember," he stopped to clear his throat and palm the back of his neck. "Don't tell the other person; they should always receive their gift as a surprise." He chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. "Son of a bitch, Bones. This is nuts."

When she didn't reply immediately, he looked her right in the eye. "Seriously? You're going to go along with this?"

"What?" Brennan shrugged a single shoulder. "It might be a little fun." When Booth tensed up, she moved closer to him. "You know we're compatible, and over the years I've considered being with you in different places…in different ways. Haven't you?"

A fucking "this is your life"-level montage of places and ways rolled through his brain in a Technicolor slideshow. "Yeah, of course, Bones." He smiled and pulled a single slip of paper from the second jar. "Interesting," he grinned to himself and looked at her as if considering.

"Give me that," she demanded and tried to pull the paper from her hand.

"No," he immediately turned away and tucked the paper as close to his body as he could. "You're not playing by the rules, Bones," he laughed.

"Hmmmm," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "But you like it when I don't play by the rules."

Booth placed his hands on hers against his stomach. "True," he conceded. "But I have a feeling that in this instance, playing by the rules will be more fun. And it's always good to have fun, right?"

He turned on her and wrapped his arms around her waist, growling low in his throat before sliding his hands down to cup her behind. Immediately, he pulled her closer and nipped at her lips.

"Yes. And besides," she added. "We're supposed to take turns. So I'll get to pick next time."

A slow heat spread through his body as he considered all of the possibilities. "Remind me to thank Angela the next time I see her."

"I'll be happy to do that, Booth," Brennan replied. "In fact, I can probably tell her exactly how we utilize the-"

"No," he pulled her up until her legs were wrapped around her waist. "Don't even think about it, Bones."

_-b&amp;b-_


	2. The Hand in the Elevator

"I'm just walking from the garage now, Booth," Brennan told her partner as she walked from the parking garage into the FBI main lobby. "I'll meet you upstairs."

She closed her phone at his affirmative and then tapped the up button on the elevator. The ride up was quiet and solitary, which was fine with her and more than normal. It was late, not the latest they'd ever been at the FBI building after a case, but when the doors opened, she wasn't surprised to see that no one else was on the floor. The bullpen was empty and the only lights shone from the breakroom, where the pop machine was always on, and from Booth's office.

Brennan smiled as she made her way over. She started to unfasten her coat but stopped when she saw Booth was already putting his jacket on. "Oh, you're done?" she paused with uncertainty in the doorway.

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled and walked toward the door.

"Then…why did you have me meet you here?" there was no censure in her voice, only curiosity. It would have been much more efficient to just meet up at the restaurant as they'd planned.

Booth paused in the doorway and his eyes grew soft as he leaned over and placed a quick kiss against her lips. "I just wanted to see you," he admitted, his voice slightly shy. Brennan bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but smile in return. She understood the feeling. Wordlessly, she placed her arm in his and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the elevator.

Sure enough, it was empty as well. As they got in, Booth pressed the close door button and as soon as they were shut, he whirled on her. Brennan suddenly found herself pinned to the wall with a tall strong FBI agent pressed against her front.

"Booth, what-" was all she was able to get out before his mouth landed on hers. She vaguely sensed one of his hands coming up against the wall beside her head, and his other hand landed on her hip. He tasted delicious, all warm heat and spice against her lips and tongue, and she couldn't help but run her hands over his chest. Her fingers tightened in rebellion against the fabric of his coat. She knew that beneath the jacket was a shirt and it just felt like too much in the way to his warm skin. His mouth felt so incredibly good that for a moment, she didn't notice his hand had crept to her waistband and deftly unfastened her slacks.

"Booth," she pulled back in disbelief as his fingers, long and bare and warm, began rubbing the skin of her lower belly. Her lips parted again but no words formed as his fingertips moved lower.

"It's time for the first challenge," he murmured, brushing his lips with hers in the same motion and rhythm as his fingers.

Challenge? Her mind whirled as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. And then she knew. "The jars."

"Yep," he replied, moving closer to her body until his hand was pinned between them and their chests were pressed together. It was such a strange sensation to feel his fingers rubbing over her core while they were both fully clothed.

"Oh God," her eyes grew heavy at the sensation. "Hand…"

"In the elevator," he finished for her, leaning in even closer until their eyes were locked and they were sharing breath.

Brennan placed her hands behind her, the cool elevator wall such a contrast to the heat between her legs. She couldn't look away from his gaze as he began to lightly finger her, just barely touching her. Liquid pleasure rushed to her core, and she shivered, the anticipation and knowledge of their location making her super sensitive to every brush of his hand against her body. He cupped her fully then and she groaned, rotating her hips against his hand, begging wordlessly for more pressure.

One side of his mouth curved up in a feral, knowing smile. They'd been having sex for a few weeks, and most of the time it was completely mutual…incredibly satisfactorily mutual. But Brennan knew that now she was on the receiving end of Booth's complete attention. Part of her wanted to strip them both down and feel all of him inside her. She wanted to press her mouth against his and slide her tongue against his until he picked up the pace. But she understood the rules of this new game they were playing. And she also understood they were in an elevator. In a government building.

"Booth…" his name slipped from her lips in a soft but urgent sigh, and he increased the pressure, using the heel of his palm against her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her. The fit of her pants didn't give him a ton of room to move, but he managed to rotate his hand enough to make her grip his arms. Brennan used him for leverage and moved forward and back, up and down on his hand. They never broke eye contact, and the added visual stimulation of his dark gaze made it all the more sensual.

"Come for me, Bones. Come on baby," he pleaded darkly, the silky words so very tempting. Brennan widened her stance and groaned as the movement pressed her even closer to his hand.

It was so intimate, so unexpected, so almost unbelievable that Booth, her partner and lover and so much more was fingering her in the elevator of the FBI and oh yeah, "Oh God, yessss," she hissed as she began to come. Her body seized around his fingers and she closed her eyes against the sweet pleasure coursing through her body. It was a soft orgasm, like a summer rain, subtle but no less satisfying in its warmth.

It was a moment before she realized she still had her eyes closed. She opened them lazily to see Booth smiling at her, his eyes kind but with a heat behind them. "You're driving me home, Booth," she insisted.

"Now?" he asked, chuckling as he refastened her pants. "What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait," she pulled him down for a kiss. "I've got more important things on my mind."

**_-b&amp;b-_**

_Okay…now it's your turn! _

_Here are the choices:_

**_Giver _**_: Booth or Brennan_

**_Recipient:_**_ Booth or Brennan (opposite of Giver) _

**_Body Part_**_: Hand, Mouth, XOXO (aka the Sexy bits or whatever you feel comfortable saying in the comments!) _

**_Locations: _**

_Booth's office, shower, bed, kitchen, elevator, Brennan's office, car, restaurant, football field, hot tub, interrogation room, FBI observation room, movie theater, pool , Founding Fathers, hotel, Aldo's bar, library, roof, concert, photo booth, amusement park, bathtub, drive-in, classroom, shooting range, closet, locker room, couch, dressing room, etc. (I'm open to suggestions!) _

Put together a combination and drop me a line in the comments!


End file.
